


i can't help but stare (when your hips move like that)

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke, Trini sings in Spanish, and Kim can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Based on a prompt from gay-af-sideblog on tumblr:"So basically the group are doing a karaoke night or smfn and Trini sings something in Spanish and Kim practically dies coz she's so turned on by it. So the boys relentlessly tease her about it till Kim pulls Trini away to shut them all up





	i can't help but stare (when your hips move like that)

Zack’s rendition of “My Heart Will Go On” made Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Jason cry. You see, Zack forgot his glasses, and his karaoke version of the classic ballad became one of the greatest feats of lyrical improvisation ever recorded in ten-second Snapchat segments. Everyone in the bar room was sobbing with laughter by the end of the chorus when he sang-shouted “and my fart will go on” and fell back dramatically into Jason’s outstretched arms.

After that song, the Rangers took a break and let some shy sophomores take the stage and force each other to persevere through some High School Musical songs in an act of awkward solidarity.

“Jason, I’m gonna need to sit out of core exercises for a while,” Billy breathed between giggle fits. “My stomach’s gonna hurt for a week.”

“Same, man,” Jason said, fist-bumping Billy first and then Zack. “That was absolutely epic.”

The guys were all in tears. Even Trini, the most reserved member of the squad, had joined in with the raucous cacophony of guffaws and cackles. And thus here they were, cry-laughing into two plates of loaded nachos at Angel Grove Pub’s monthly 18-and-under karaoke night.

“So,” Zack said, scooting his chair a little closer to Trini’s and gazing at her expectantly.

“I’m not into guys who like Celine Dion,” Trini replied.

Zack shook his head. “What are you gonna sing to Kimberly?”

Trini raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“That’s why you had me set this whole thing up, right?”

“Not even close, genius. Laughing at you guys trying to sing is way better than punching holes in my wall. Plus, no way they would have taken it seriously if I had suggested karaoke.”

Zack was a goof, but he became very serious upon learning that something (other than him) was bothering Trini. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Just a weird week at home,” she said. That was about twice as much sharing as she was comfortable with for the evening. She had come out to have fun and blow off steam, but laughing at her friends’ antics only helped so much. Maybe there was a better way to take her mind off things.

***

Kimberly had been skeptical about going out to karaoke night. She knew for a fact that she and Trini were the only ones who could sing in key consistently, and the lurking fear that Jason would try to rap had hung over her head for the first thirty minutes of the evening. Once the nachos arrived, she eased into it.

However, Kimberly was about to become significantly more stressed.

“Anybody for another round of nachos?” Billy asked. All of the Rangers raised their hands in unison. Billy nodded. “And extra cheese on the side for me.”

“I’ll come with. I wanted to grab another Coke,” Jason said, following Billy to the restaurant side of the pub.

As soon as Jason and Billy were gone, Zack and Trini stood up.

“Hey, where are you guys going?” Kimberly asked.

They shuffled away from the table without answering.

Kimberly crossed her arms, rightfully grumpy about being suddenly abandoned by her friends. However, her irritation gave way to intrigue as she realized that Zack and Trini were approaching the stage. She watched Zack herd the pub’s resident glee club off of the stage after they took turns acting out each minor part in “Stick to Status Quo” as if they’d rehearsed beforehand.

Zack handed Trini one of the mics and Kimberly’s heart fluttered. She’d sung along to the radio with Trini in the car and they’d all participated in sing-alongs around bonfires, but Trini was actually going to sing something. Out loud. With her voice. Her very pretty voice.

Trini’s taste in music was somewhat obscure, but Kimberly was sure that whatever alternative/metal/punk song Trini chose would be lovely.

And then the synthesizer kicked in. Kimberly recognized the song immediately--”Danza Kuduro” had been played at almost every dance in middle school, and almost every dance in high school, for that matter. It never failed to pull the wallflowers onto the dance floor, and the the crowd in the karaoke bar went wild as soon as they noticed what was playing. Fortunately, Zack didn’t try to make up Spanish lyrics, and he just started clapping along enthusiastically.

Trini, on the other hand, took karaoke very seriously and considered it a full-on performance. Like the High School Musical fans, Trini had evidently practiced for this. Kimberly was sure that nobody could invent a dance routine _that hot_ on the spot. Trini’s hips were moving in a way that Kimberly had never seen (in real life, anyway--she’d never tell Trini about that one lap dance dream).

Listening to Trini sing was wonderful. Watching her dance while she sang was infuriating. The fact that Trini knew all of the words and kept looking into the crowd made Kimberly even more frustrated. Every time the sparkling, taunting brown eyes met her own, Kimberly felt her cheeks flush all over again.

“Hey, Kimberly, nachos?” Billy said.

Kimberly didn’t hear him. She was entranced.

Jason waved his hand in front of her face and again received no response. A loud “Kim!” shouted in her ear, however, snapped her out of it long enough for her to viciously shush Jason.

“You alright?” Billy asked, poking her in the shoulder repeatedly. “Jason, is she asleep or something? Like a fish? You know they sleep with their eyes open.”

“Huh? Hi, Billy,” Kimberly said, finally noticing her company only after her shoulder had started to bruise from dozens of pokes.

The song was barely half over, and Kimberly was certain that she was at a high risk of having an aneurysm in the remaining two minutes.

***

Zack participated as Trini’s backup singer, fervently shouting along with the “oh-ee-yo-yo” bit of the song. Trini was glad she’d asked him to suggest this to the team. She would hold onto the memory of doing karaoke with one of her best friends, and she would certainly treasure the image of Kimberly Hart sweating through her socks and staring.

Trini wasn’t sure when she’d started having this effect on Kimberly, but she planned to capitalize on it at every opportunity.

She and Zack bowed three times in response to the standing ovation that they received from the other karaoke guests and then returned to their table. Upon seeing the new plate of nachos, Zack dug in.

“That was fun,” Trini said, taking her seat next to Kimberly and grabbing a chip.

Kimberly looked at her with an expression that Trini identified as Kimberly’s “penetrating, lustful stare.” Zack named it, pointing out that it was popping up on Kimberly’s face more and more often, especially during training sessions. Trini made him swear to never refer to it as such ever again, and so of course he repeated it often and reduced it to a convenient acronym so that he could bother Trini about it more easily via text.

“Guess all those dance classes paid off,” Trini said in a low voice.

Kimberly nodded once.

Trini slowly scanned over the group to gauge just how occupied the boys were. With this new plate of chips and meat and cheese and guacamole, they would be busy for be busy for a while.

“We’re gonna run to the bathroom,” Trini announced to the table.

“Cool,” Jason said.

“Good luck,” Zack said with a knowing wink.

“Don’t fall in,” Billy added.

They barely made it through the bathroom door before Kimberly’s tongue was in Trini’s mouth.

“I’m pretty sure this is a one-person bathroom,” Trini teased.

“Shh,” Kimberly hissed, reconnecting their lips in a fierce kiss, her hands holding Trini’s face.

Karaoke night turned out to be an even better idea than Trini could have imagined.

***

**Author's Note:**

> side note: why is all lower-case + parenthetical addition such a thing for titles in this fandom?
> 
> WOOO send me prompts so i can keep writing gay stuff for pride month B) fictional-portal on tumblr.


End file.
